Inuyasha's Sister ?
by Talos Angel
Summary: Inuyasha must deal with yet another one of his mary sue fangirls.


INUYASHA'S SISTER (?)

CHAPTER ONE: MISUNDERSTOOD

-Inuyasha always knew he was gay ever since he was a wolf tengu boy, but it was more than just mere homosexuality, you see; Inuyasha wished he was someone else. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but even though he was attracted to other men, he didn't really feel like he belonged with the gay men in feudal Japan; most of them he knew were the big, gruff samurai dudes who, although were very strong, were not as strong or tough as Inuyasha. Alas, Inuyasha also had a soft spot in his heart; he liked to write poetry, and paint pictures, and he even liked to sing when nobody was around. Inuyasha, in truth, felt very silly being a gay man; he actually felt as though he would rather be a woman. Inuyasha sighed, as he got his sword, and headed out to practice fighting in case a monster tried to attack the town.

-Inuyasha was swordfight practicing in the forest, near a clear blue lake, when all of the sudden, he heard a rustling in the bushes near a tree. Inuyasha readied his sword to strike whatever foul fiend lurked in the bush, when all of the sudden, another wolf tengu jumped out of it. This was a very strange wolf tengu; she wore a gothic black Lolita dress, that had a V-shaped cut down the bosom, and she wore gothic black lipstick, and had pale, white skin. She also wore gothic black high heel boots, with black garters and black fishnet stockings. Upon seeing all of this, Inuyasha asked a simple question, that really anybody from feudal Japan would have asked...

"What. The. Hell?"

-The wolf tengu girl giggled, and then introduced herself, "My name is Maryola Suesan! I am your sister, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't have a sister; I have a brother," Inuyasha explained harshly, "And even if I DID have a sister, she would never have worn anything that...bizarre...nor have been named something as stupid sounding as that!" Maryola sighed, "We were separated at birth, and I was raised in the United States with-" "USA doesn't even EXIST in feudal Japan!" Inuyasha pointed out, "It's inhabited by Native American tribes during the feudal age! GEEZ!" Maryola looked a bit hurt that someone would question her logic, but she continued nonetheless, "Then Dr. Eggman destroyed my adopted village, but he gave me a pair of kawaii gothic black sneakers that have special speed powers, then I found a chaos emerald-" "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha inquired, "Who is this 'Dr. Eggman?' What is a 'Chaos Emerald?' You don't make ANY Goddamn sense!" "Oh, gomendasai, brother," Maryola giggled, "That was my OTHER pers-I mean, friend."

Inuyasha almost choked at her atrocious butchery of the Japanese language in an English fanfiction, "I'm leaving...NOW." "WAIT!" Maryola squealed as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "Aren't you going to propose your love to me, then make beautiful, passionate love to me under a rainbow?"

Inuyasha just stared the confused teenager in the eye.

"First of all, Incest is wrong (assuming you ARE my sister...which I doubt.) Second of all, I'm gay! So NO!"

The teenage girl watched as Inuyasha turned around, and left. "You'll be my boyfriend yet!" She calmly whispered.

CHAPTER TWO: KAGOME

-Inuyasha got in his magical time machine that he was hiding somewhere in the village, and he used it to go to present-day Japan, where his best friend Kagome lived. Kagome lived in a modest apartment in Tokyo, and Inuyasha always visited her if he needed a place to stay, advice on the boys, or if he just needed a friend to talk to. Inuyasha went to Kagome, and told her about the incident. "Sounds like another Mary Sue." Kagome sighed. "I know," Inuyasha exclaimed, "they just don't want to leave me alone!" "Does she know you're gay?" Kagome asked concerned, wondering if maybe she would leave him alone if she knew. "Yeah," Inuyasha sighed, "but I don't think she cares."

Kagome was concerned, because secretly, she had a crush on him. She knew Inuyasha was gay, and would never fall for her, and that he was from the Sengoku Era, and a relationship might mess up history.

"If only I was a guy..." Kagome thought to herself...

...then she had an IDEA!

-"Inuyasha! I thought of what we can do to get rid of her!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully. "Does it involve killing anyone?" Inuyasha asked, pulling out his sword, about to make it grow bigger. "No no no," Kagome explained, "Just tell her that you're already taken by the sexiest guy in the village; that will hopefully make her buzz off." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "I doubt it; what will I do if she doesn't buy it?" Kagome grinned, "just leave that bit to me!"

Inuyasha thanked Kagome, and went to go enact the big plan...

"Is Kagome really going to find a boyfriend for me?" Inuyasha wondered cheerfully to himself.

CHAPTER THREE: RIVAL!

-Inuyasha took the magical time machine back to his village, and went to the woods to find the bumbling, poorly-written character, so he could hopefully write her out of this fanfiction once and for all. He caught the scent of strawberries and perfume, and Immediately knew that it was her! "INUYASHA-CHAAAAAAAN~!" Maryola squealed as she pounced upon Inuyasha and smacked him on the lips.

Inuyasha never felt more violated in his entire life...and her mis-use of the "Chan" surname made it even worse.

-"You really DO love me!" Maryola squeaked in her annoying, high-pitched voice, "Now let's write some LEMON in!" "Now hold on, there," Inuyasha explained, "I'm here to tell you that I've already met someone else!" Maryola got a weepy look in her eyes, "But INUYASHA-CHAAAAAN! We were meant to be! Can't you see that?" Inuyasha looked away from Maryola, "I love this other person more, so please leave me alone." Maryola cried as Inuyasha left; he almost felt bad for her, but remembered that he didn't want to be around her.

-Inuyasha got back to the village, and went to his house. He sat down at the table and sighed, "I wish I really WAS taken." Inuyasha felt very alone and really needed someone to comfort him. Inuyasha went to the closet, where he hid his magical time machine so none of the villagers would find it. Inuyasha discovered, however, that someone was already waiting for him there; a tall man, with long, black hair and a moustache was there; he looked to be about Inuyasha's height and age, and had a nice, muscular build (without looking like he was on steroids, of course.) "Who are you?" Inuyasha gasped, unable to believe his eyes. "My name is Kyo," The man shyly replied, "A friend of mine named Kagome sent me to help you with something."

Inuyasha could hardly believe it.

-"Y-yeah...I do have a problem," Inuyasha admitted, "I'm so lonely, and I need someone to be my friend in this timeline." Kyo smiled, "I think that can be arranged." Kyo hugged Inuyasha in a soft embrace, and a strange warmth overcame Inuyasha. "I've never felt so fulfilled before in my life!" Inuyasha exclaimed happily, "But how tough are you?" Kyo pinned Inuyasha against the wall, "Very tough...I can usually hold my own." The two kissed, and then they went to sleep after doing something else.

CHAPTER FOUR: UH OH!

-Inuyasha woke up, and found that Kyo already left, so Inuyasha went to go find him. Outside, Inuyasha saw that the village was a mess; some of the houses had broken windows, there were plenty of people hurt by swords, especially the samurai who defended the village. Inuyasha had no Idea how he slept through all of this. Inuyasha ran over to one of the villagers who was hurt, and helped her to her feet, "What happened?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. "It was Naraku! He came to the village and started throwing bricks and swords at people, and he hurt them!"

"So he decided to show up in person this time, eh?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if Talos Angel was drunk, which was causing this story to sound like it was written by a five-year-old.

-"Where's Kyo?" Inuyasha asked the villager, even more concerned, because he did not want Kyo to get hurt. "Naraku took Kyo to his lair in Mt. Fuji!" The villager shouted back, still traumatized by the incident. "What an ass!" Inuyasha shouted because he was angry, "I oughta beat his face in!" "No," the villager shouted to Inuyasha, worried, "It is too dangerous there! You'll never make it out alive!" Inuyasha smirked, "we'll see about that!" Inuyasha then darted through the forest, off in the direction of Mt. Fuji.

-After a short while, Inuyasha reached the tall volcano of Mt Fuji. It was a tall mountain, covered in snow at the top, and towering above the rest of the forest around him. Inuyasha was worried; not only was this the lair of Naraku and his gang of demons, but this was also the dwelling of the Grey Fox, who could only be killed by a dinosaur (and Inuyasha was a wolf tengu, not a dinosaur.) Nevertheless, Inuyasha knew that Kyo was in danger, and needed to be rescued. Inuyasha couldn't find the front entrance; it was nowhere to be seen. Inuyasha looked under rocks and on the surface of the mountain, until he found the secret entrance into Naraku's lair through the laundry chute.

"What kind of a person has a laundry chute on the outside of their house?" Inuyasha wondered to himself as he went plummeting down into a laundry basket.

-inside, Inuyasha crept out of the laundry basket, and looked around inconspicuously, because it would be a bad idea to be spotted by Naraku's gang inside their own base. Inuyasha used some of the clothes in the laundry room to disguise himself as one of the demon guards, wondering to himself why this always seems to work in fiction. Inuyasha walked into the twisted corridors of Mt. Fuji, searching for someone who might know where Kyo is. Finally, Inuyasha stumbled upon the main throne room, which was completely black, save for some spider webs, a magical mirror, and a red throne, of whom Naraku sat upon. Inuyasha approached Naraku, hoping to trick him into telling him where Kyo is.

"We've been expecting you, Inuyasha!"

-"We've?" Inuyasha asked, apparently not realizing that he is supposed to be disguised. "Yes...We!" A familiar high-pitched voice called from another door; it was Maryola! "Kid," Inuyasha sighed, "I told you a million times; just leave me alone! Isn't this place dangerous anyway?" "I joined forces with Naraku to capture you," Maryola Suesan tried her best to cackle, which only her mother could possibly think sounded cute, "we kidnapped Kyo so we could lure you here!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "so I guess I have to fight you both, then?" "Yes," Maryola chirped, "and then I will tie you up and force you to marry me!" "NO," Naraku screamed really loud, shrill voice, "I need to KILL Inuyasha to get revenge for killing my son, Garybob Stuart!"

Inuyasha never heard of Naraku having a son, much less a son with a dumb sounding name. He didn't remember killing anybody of that nature either.

-"NOOOOOOOO!" Maryola cried, "If he dies, then I'll never marry my true love INUYASHA-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!" Naraku drew a gigantic sword from his belt, which was even bigger than Inuyasha's sword, "Then prepare to die, because I don't need you anymore! Hahaha!" Maryola and Naraku clashed swords with each other, while Inuyasha was left to stare in sheer disbelief at the corniness of the scene. Suddenly, Naraku used his super strength to throw Maryola into the wall, knocking her nearly out! "Now for you, tengu-boy!" Naraku rushed as fast as he could, and Inuyasha barely had enough time to block with his own sword. Even though Inuyasha's sword grew very big, Naraku was too strong for Inuyasha, and he began to feel his strength deplete as he blocked each crushing blow. "You can't block forever, doggy! I will break through soon!" Naraku lifted his sword once more.

Suddenly, an arrow appeared from Naraku's back, and he fell over howling in pain!

CHAPTER FIVE: EPILOGUE

-Inuyasha looked past Naraku's whimpering body, and saw Kyo! "Kyo," Inuyasha shouted with glee, "you're OK!" Kyo smirked, "Told ya I could hold my own!" Inuyasha took a second look at Kyo; he was holding his bow in a very familiar way, and he had the same long, black flowing hair as..."Kagome...that's you isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat confused. Kyo, or rather, Kagome, nodded, "Inuyasha," She, or rather, he began to confess, "I got a sex change, and I didn't want to creep you out, so I lied about my identity." "But why?" Inuyasha inquired, "why would you do this?" "Because I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome explained, "I knew you were gay, and that you would never accept me as the girl I was...so I became a dude." Inuyasha stared Kagome min the eyes, "I had no Idea you thought of me that way...but you didn't have to! I could've had a sex change, and become a woman for you!" "Don't be ridiculous," Kagome chirped as he flung himself into Inuyasha's arms, "How can you possibly write an Inuyasha fanfiction without yaoi?" Inuyasha smiled, and they both kissed.

-In the corner, a disgruntled Maryola Suesan got up, and gave a somber look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her, and said "Look, I know how you feel...rejection can be a bitch." Maryola looked at Inuyasha, and gave a slight grin, "That's OK, Inuyasha Chan, I've realized that even though you could easily fulfill my standards for a relationship, I could never hold a candle to Kagome; I mean, she changed her gender so she could be with you, and quite frankly, I don't think I would've been willing to take it that far. I learned that if you can't accept me as your love, I should learn to live with it and move on!"

-"My my, you have grown more mature," Inuyasha remarked. "And all in the span of two days," Kagome added, "Good for you!" Maryola giggled, then sighed, and turned around to leave. "You know," Inuyasha began to sympathetically tell her, "We can still be friends." Maryola turned around and smirked, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Everybody laughed, and they all walked back to the village in the direction of the sunset.

THE END!

P.S: I've got a lot of work to do, so it is unlikely I will upload anything else in the near future, but fear not! I will find time to work on and eventually upload...something...anyway, thank you for your continued support, as always! XOXOXOXOXOXO

P.S.S: I must apologize, for I have lied to you, my readers; Remember how I said Gilfred Von Baggins was my Imaginary Boyfriend? He's not; he exists! **GILFRED VON BAGGINS IS NOT IMAGINARY! HE IS REAL! **The reason why I said he was imaginary was because he blackmailed me into claiming that he doesn't exist, because he wants to keep a low profile, but I highly doubt he will act upon it anymore, so I'll outright tell you.

Also, I lied in the P.S-esque message in my previous story; I am seeing Gilfred's best friend, Alice. She is very pretty, very nice, and very smart, and I like her a lot (Yes, even though she is a woman.) I did, however, tell the truth when I said that **I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER,** namely because we aren't that close, yet. Again, I apologize for twisting the truth to save my own skin. Hope you can forgive me.


End file.
